usfandomcom-20200215-history
Chicago
Chicago may refer to: Places and buildings California * Chicago Park, California, an unincorporated community in Nevada County * New Chicago, California, formerly known as Chicago, an unincorporated community in Amador County * Port Chicago, California a former town and naval station in Contra Costa County Illinois * Chicago, Illinois is the third-most populous city in the United States. * Chicago (CTA Blue Line station) * Chicago (CTA Brown and Purple Lines station) * Chicago (CTA Red Line station) * Chicago Heights, Illinois, Cook County * Chicago Ridge, Illinois, Cook County * Chicago River, a river in Chicago, Illinois * Lake Chicago, a prehistoric lake from the Wisconsin Glacial Period * North Chicago, Illinois, Lake County * South Chicago Heights, Illinois, Cook County * West Chicago, Illinois, DuPage County Indiana * East Chicago, Indiana, a city * New Chicago, Indiana, a town Kansas * Chicago, Kansas, a formerly populated community Minnesota * Little Chicago, Minnesota, an unincorporated community Ohio * Chicago Junction, Ohio, former name of Willard, Ohio Wisconsin * Chicago Corners, Wisconsin, an unincorporated community * Chicago Junction, Wisconsin, an unincorporated community * Little Chicago, Wisconsin, an unincorporated community People * Judy Chicago, an American feminist artist *Chicago West, youngest daughter of Kanye West and Kim Kardashian West Culture and the arts Literature * ''Chicago'' (magazine), a lifestyle periodical about the Illinois city * ''Chicago'' (manga), by Yumi Tamura * ''Chicago'' (novel), by Egyptian author Alaa-Al-Aswany * "Chicago" (poem), by Carl Sandburg * The Chicago Manual of Style, for American English Music * Chicago (band), a rock band founded in 1967 ** ''Chicago'' (album), 1970 * "Chicago" (Graham Nash song), 1970 * "Chicago" (Michael Jackson song) * "Chicago song", a composition by Marcus Miller on David Sanborn's A Change of Heart album, 1987 * "Chicago" (Sufjan Stevens song), 2005 * "Chicago (That Toddlin' Town)", a 1922 song by Fred Fisher * Chicago house, a genre of electronic dance music * "Chicago", a 1977 single by Kiki Dee * "Chicago", a song by Groove Armada from the 1999 album Vertigo * "Chicago", a song by Kate Voegele from the 2007 album ''Don't Look Away'' * "Chicago", a song by The Devil Wears Prada from the 2011 album Dead Throne * "Chicago", a song by Tom Waits from the 2011 album Bad as Me * Chicago (trance artist), stage name for David Christman Theatre, film and television * ''Chicago'' (play), 1926, written by Maurine Dallas Watkins ** ''Chicago'' (1927 film), based on the 1926 play ** ''Chicago'' (musical), first performed in 1975, based on the 1926 play *** ''Chicago'' (2002 film), based on the 1975 musical * [[Chicago (Prison Break)|"Chicago" (Prison Break)]], a 2007 TV episode * Chicago, a 1965 play by Sam Shepard * ''Chicago'' (franchise), a group of NBC television dramas set in the Illinois city Schools of thought There are several Chicago schools of thought, some named after distinguished programs of the University of Chicago, which is itself often abbreviated to merely the name of its city. These include: * Chicago school (architecture) * Chicago school (literary criticism) * Chicago school (sociology) * Chicago school of economics Games * Chicago (bridge card game), a form of contract bridge * Chicago (poker card game), a Swedish poker game (or any one of several stud poker variants, including "Chicago", "Big Chicago", and "Little Chicago") * Chicago (pool), a "money ball" pool gambling game * Chicago 90, a 1989 video game by Microïds Science and technology * 334 Chicago, a large main-belt asteroid found in 1892 * Chicago (typeface), a classic Apple Macintosh font * Chicago Convention on International Civil Aviation, a 1944 agreement * Chicago Pile-1, the world's first nuclear reactor * Windows Chicago, the code name for Windows 95 Transportation * [[USS Chicago|USS Chicago]], any of several U.S. Navy vessels * ''Chicago'' (aircraft), a plane used in the first successful air circumnavigation of the globe *''City of Chicago'' (train), a passenger train Sports *Chicago Bears, a professional American football team of the NFL's National Football Conference, Northern Division *Chicago Blackhawks, a professional ice hockey team of the NHL's Western Conference, Central Division *Chicago Sky, a professional basketball team of the WNBA's Eastern Conference *Chicago Bulls, a professional basketball team of the NBA's Eastern Conference, Central Division *Chicago Cubs, a professional baseball team of the MLB's National League, Central Division *Chicago Red Stars, a professional soccer team in the National Women's Soccer League, based in the suburb of Bridgeview *Chicago Fire Soccer Club, a professional soccer team in the MLS' Eastern Conference based in the suburb of Bridgeview *Chicago White Sox, a professional baseball team of MLB's American League, Central Division *Chicago Wolves, a professional ice hockey team of the American Hockey League's Western Conference, Central Division and affiliate of the NHL's St. Louis Blues *Club Atlético Nueva Chicago, an association football (soccer) club of Argentina's Primera División (premier division) in Mataderos, Buenos Aires Former teams *Chicago Blitz, a professional American football team of the United States Football League (1982–84) *Chicago Bruisers, a professional arena football team and charter member of the Arena Football League (1987–89) *Chicago Bulls (AFL, 1926), a professional American football team *Chicago Cardinals (NFL, 1920-1959), a professional American football team * Chicago Cardinals (ice hockey), a professional team in the American Hockey Association (1926–1927) * Chicago Indians, an American football team of the former minor American Football League (1938–39) *Chicago Packers/Zephyrs, a professional basketball team of the National Basketball Association (1961-1963), now the Washington Wizards *Chicago Rockets ("Chicago Hornets" in 1949), a professional American football team of the All-America Football Conference (1946–49) *Chicago Rush, a professional arena football team of the Arena Football League (2001-2013) *Chicago Shamrocks, a professional ice hockey team in the American Hockey Association (1930–1932) *Chicago Stags, a professional basketball team of the National Basketball Association (1946-1950) *Chicago Sting, an American professional NASL soccer team (1974–1988) Category:Chicago